Better Together/Transcript
Theme Song ---- ---- Scene: The Sleepy Unicorn flies the spaceship with Kiyoshi and Hanazuki on board. ---- Hanazuki: Phew. Hanazuki: When we get to my moon, Kiyoshi, you'll be my special guest. I want you to make yourself right at home. (sees Sleepy Unicorn) Come on, buddy, almost there. ---- Scene: The ship arrives at Hanazuki's Moon. Hemkas greet them as they land. ---- Hanazuki: Woo! Hey, guys! Great to see- (the Hemkas hug Hanazuki to the ground) Hanazuki: Orange, your butt's in my ear... Guys, we brought back a new Moonflower. I want you to meet... Wait, where'd he go? (Hanazuki and the Hemkas go through a Mouth Portal and exit into Mirror Plant's Forest) Hanazuki: Oh, there he is. (sees Kiyoshi taking a treasure from a black Treasure Tree. He turns black) Oh, black's the only kind of treasure tree he has back on his moon, so I guess that's where he feels most comfortable here, where everything else is new to him. (Pink Hemka approaches him, but Hanazuki stops her) Hanazuki: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Pink... Let's not overwhelm him. Hang back here and be cool and I'll bring him over to say hi when he's ready. Kiyoshi: Hey, Hanazuki! Sorry I ran off, I saw this black tree while we came here in for our landing, and you said for me to make myself at home, so... Mirror Plant: (turns into Kiyoshi) And I've got some good news and bad news! Hanazuki: So, what's the good news and bad news, Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi: Huh? W-wait, no! The plant said that. Mirror Plant: (as Kiyoshi) I-if you know how to read them like I do, the images in these Black Treasures can give clues to the past, present and future! Hanazuki: Is that so, Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi: Uhhh... I don't know what that plant is talking about... Mm-mm. Hanazuki: She says what the speaker really thinks. Give it up, Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi: The Treasures seem to say... that Twisted Unicorn lost the battle and got driven away from my moon. Hanazuki: Yes, yes, yes, yes! (hugs Kiyoshi) That's amazing! Kiyoshi: So that means he's probably on his way here to attack this moon instead... Hanazuki: Wait, what? But why? Kiyoshi: Because I'm here! You're not upset, are you? Hanazuki: (shocked) No, n-not upset... Mirror Plant: (turns into Hanazuki) I hope he buys this because on the inside I'm totally freaking out! Kiyoshi: Ahhh! I knew it! I ruin everything! Hanazuki: (sarcastic) Way to go, Mirror Plant... Mirror Plant: (as Hanazuki) I wonder if Mirror Plant understands this sarcasm! ---- Scene: Kiyoshi passes Hemkas as he runs towards a mouth portal. ---- Hanazuki: Don't let him get away, Hemkas! Hemkas: (stops him) Kiyoshi: You have to let me get away from you! Or when Twisted comes, it won't be just me he hurts! Hanazuki: You mean if he comes. I thought those black treasures only gave you clues to the past, present and future. So, how sure are you that twisted is coming here? Kiyoshi: Ugh, a-about fifty percent. Hanazuki: So, that means he's just as likely not coming as he is. I'd say this glass is half full. Kiyoshi: You're wrong, it's half empty. Hanazuki: What? How can I be wrong? This is a matter of perspective, my friend. Kiyoshi: (starts running again) I'm not taking any chances on watching a second moon go down in flames because of me! Hanazuki: (follows Kiyoshi) Come on! We're all in this together, Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi: Not if I can help it! I'm a curse! ---- Scene: Kiyoshi runs through the mouth portal followed by Hanazuki and the Hemkas who exit without Kiyoshi. ---- Hanazuki: Not here! That can only mean one thing. He must have exited a different mouth portal. On the dark side. Hemkas: gasps Hanazuki: Gotta go. He could get hurt out there! (Hanazuki enters the portal; Hemkas stop by the entrance) Purple: cry (enters first) Hemkas: gasps Red: (enters second) Orange: (enters, followed by everyone else but Lime Green) Lime Green: whimpers (looks in the portal in fear) ---- Scene: Dazzlessence Jones dances in front of the Pyramid with a Face ---- Lime Green: grunts (approaches Dazzlessence) Dazzlessence: Uh. This better not be about his shadow again. Lime Green: explains Dazzelesence: What? They all went to the Dark Side without this hard body? sings regrettable~ (enters a portal) Hard to know which exit they took. So many to choose from! (sees a Mazzadril) Ahh! I don't see them here either, let's go! (enters portal again) ---- Scene: Doughy Bunington is eating donuts from a plant. ---- Hanazuki: Oh, Doughy Bunington! Have you seen a Moonflower, male, nay height, probably running? Doughy: Oh, Hanazuki! So delighted to see you! Hanazuki: Yes, yes, delighted to see you too! Uh, have you seen him? Doughy: You don't sound like you mean it. Hanazuki: Oh, I mean it! I mean it. Seen him, yes or no? Doughy: Well... yes. But-- Hanazuki: (turns red) Where?! Doughy: My gosh, you're being so sneepy! Hanazuki: (cries in anger) Doughy: Uhh... ---- Scene: Doughy Bunington's Pastry Farm. Hanazuki and Doughy find Kiyoshi. ---- Kiyoshi: Hanazuki, I know you mean well, but it's best for everyone if I face Twisted alone when he gets here. Hanazuki: Huh? If he gets here? Kiyoshi: We've been over this. (Little Dreamer appears, carrying a candy treasure.) Hanazuki: Well, well... looks like a mutual friend's going to pay us a visit! (Gets the Treasure) Thanks little man. Doughy: Bye bye! (A dark tornado appears from the sky, and Twisted Unicorn lands on the fields.) Twisted: Hm... Grr! ---- Scene: Dark Side of the Moon. Dazzlessence Jones sees the Hemkas trapped in a web. ---- Dazzlessence: (attempts to free them) Lucky thing I found you, Hemkas! Never search the dark side without me! It leads to sings problematic scenarios~ (hears a noise) Hmm. That don't sound right. (A giant spider approaches.) Dazzlessence: (bundles the Hemkas with the web and throws them into the portal) Time to send you guys home! (The spider bites Dazzlessence but breaks its teeth, ''lifts and throws the spider afar '') Dazzlessence: (then enters the portal) ---- Scene: Doughy Bunington's Pastry Farm. Twisted Unicorn looks for Kiyoshi. ---- Kiyoshi: I'll give myself up. I'm putting your moon in too much danger! Hanazuki: No. You came here to learn to grow treasure trees and that's what you're going to do. We're Moonflowers. We're family. Kiyoshi: You can only fight magic with magic, and you don't have it here! Hanazuki: We have Sleepy Unicorn. If I get to him, we have a chance. (Takes the treasure and leaves) Hanazuki: (turns pink) Wish me luck. Kiyoshi: You-you'd do that for me? Hanazuki: Of course. Anything for a fellow Moonflower. Kiyoshi: (turns pink) Good luck. (Hanazuki runs away from the fields, but Twisted spots her) Twisted: Kiyoshi! Where is he?! Hanazuki: As far from you as possible, as long as I have anything to say about it! Twisted: Stop or I will stop you! (Twisted starts chasing Hanazuki. He fires a magic blast at her, but she drops the Pink Treasure to the ground and it grows into a Treasure Tree that blocks the attack.) Twisted: Gah! No matter. (Twisted dodges the tree, fires a magic blast at her again, but Dazzlessence blocks it) Hanazuki: Dazz! Dazzlessence: Yeah. Twisted: Confound you! Dazzelessence: (blocking Twisted's attacks) I'll try containing him. Vacate the premises now! (Hanazuki enters the portal) (Twisted runs after her but was stopped by Dazzlessence) Twisted: coughing Dazzlessence: coughing Alright... Oh no! ---- Scene: Sleepy Unicorn's sleeping spot. ---- Hanazuki: (pants) Ahh! (pants) Sleepy Unicorn! (Sleepy gets trapped in a magic bubble by Twisted) Twisted: Where is Kiyoshi? Tell me... NOW! ---- The End. ---- Category:Transcripts